weeabxtchfandomcom-20200214-history
Matsuri Washuu
|age = 29 (start of :re) 30 (since at least '':re'' Ch. 59) |gender = Male |height = 179 cm |weight = 79 kg |affiliations = CCG Washuu Clan (Formerly) S2 Squad - Leader (Formerly) V (Formerly) |relatives = Kichimura Washuu (Paternal Uncle) Rize Kamishiro (Paternal Aunt) Iyo Washuu (Wife) |occupation = Ghoul Investigator Acting Bureau Director (after '':re'' Ch. 100 to '':re'' Ch. 117) |ccg division = II |rank = Associate Special Class (until '':re'' Ch. 32) Special Class (after '':re'' Ch. 32) |manga debut = '':re'' Chapter 11 }} Matsuri Washuu (和修 政, Washū Matsuri) is a Special Class Ghoul Investigator, a commander in Division II, and the former leader of the S2 Squad. He is the eldest son of Yoshitoki Washuu, thus a member of the Washuu Clan's main family. After his father's death, he was named the CCG's acting Bureau Director. However, his position was challenged by his illegitimate uncle, Souta Washuu-Furuta, producing a succession war between the two. After an assassination attempt supervised by Kaiko, an agent of V, Matsuri is declared to be missing in action and loses his claim on leadership of the CCG. Appearance Matsuri wears formal attire at work similar to that of other ghoul investigators. He has short black hair, a goatee, and wears a pair of glasses, though at his dinner and in his younger days he went without. He usually wears a constant stoic face, displaying lack of emotion mostly. In his younger days, his hair was much shorter. Young Matsuri.png|Matsuri in his younger days. Matsuri with a scar on his forehead.jpg|Matsuri with a scar on his forehead. Personality Matsuri is noted for having an extremely logical and cold nature, having little consideration for human life when making decisions. His record is particularly bloody, since he prioritizes successful results over the potential cost to those under his command. Considered unfriendly at best, he has little patience and treats those he views negatively with open disdain. He is a career-driven man who aspired to get promoted to Special Class then Bureau Director, the former of which he has achieved. He is also very speciesist, cruel, and remorseless against ghouls even by the CCG's standards, as seen when Urie showed guilt over his inability to protect Shirazu, he says his faith in him was misplaced, hinting at a genuine and general lack of empathy. After death of his clan Matsuri became mentally frail and very insecure of himself but he manages to bring some of his confidence back after Urie gives him words of encouragement saying that he believes that person who should be Bureau Chief of the Commission of Counter Ghoul is Matsuri instead of Furuta. Because of the frail state he is in after his clan's death, those words of flattery Urie said to him seems to have developed an obsession for Urie as he stripped himself naked while confessing his possible love for him. Plot Past During his early career, he served as an investigator lent out to German forces. He earned a reputation for accomplishing his missions with a high rate of success, while also suffering the heaviest losses of human life. In one operation in Bremen, Germany, he eliminated the Rosewalds, a German clan of ghouls. With the increase in Aogiri Tree's power, he returned to Japan and began working as a commander in Division II and sealed the arranged marriage that was established before his leave to Iyo Washuu. Auction Matsuri met with Haise Sasaki and Juuzou Suzuya about their investigation of the ghoul, Nutcracker. The meeting was a tense affair, with him openly insulting Sasaki and ordering that Tooru Mutsuki be sent to infiltrate the Auction alone. However, he relented when Suzuya offered to accompany the Rank 3 Investigator to increase their chances of success. He summoned Akira Mado, Take Hirako, and Nobu Shimoguchi as part of the S2 Squad and prepared for the upcoming operation. He took command of the Auction Mopping-up Operation, and carefully reviewed the building plans of the area to pinpoint the possible location of the auction hall. Under his command, the various squads spread out and sealed off escape routes or pressed forward into the main buildings. He ordered the Quinx Squad to push further into the building, leaving Atou Squad to secure the main entrance. As the operation continued, he considered using it to gain a promotion to Special Class, but quickly realized something was wrong. Having lost contact with the Atou and Ooshiba Squads, he wondered whether the One-Eyed King was running out of options. He soon discovered the operation had been compromised, with news of a high-rated ghoul – Seidou Takizawa – breaking through their forces and ambushing the Quinx. Matsuri ordered Sasaki to lead the ghoul away, while Naoto Hayashimura, Ginshi Shirazu, and Saiko Yonebayashi went to secure the Administrative Building. He was later contacted by Akira, who demanded to know who Sasaki was fighting, but he remained silent. Post Auction Several months had passed since the Auction Mopping-up Operation and Matsuri had been promoted from an Associate Special Class to a Special Class Ghoul Investigator along with Suzuya. Rose Extermination He was seen talking with Itsuki Marude about the assigning of S1 to the Rose investigation, they also discussed the situation with Aogiri with Matsuri implying that he should replace his father as Bureau Director with Marude reacting negatively towards both Matsuri's record and his belief that the Washuu clan would continue to be the hereditary leaders of the CCG. Later, Matsuri informed Koori that S2 would be providing support for the Tsukiyama Family Extermination Operation. Both Special Class Investigators then proceeded to think ill of each other. When commencing the operation only to have the main target surrender almost immediately, Matsuri was led to believe there was a backup plan already in action enacted by the Tsukiyama household. He proceeded to find the family's parking lot empty, and so ordered the participating investigators to rush over to the nearest building with a helipad affiliated with the Tsukiyama family, the Lunatic Eclipse Building. Finding the Tsukiyamas' rescue helicopter in sight, he brought it down while on his own team's helicopter. Some time later he pondered upon the ideal situation of the operation ending with his haul of credits and Koori dying in the process, only to have his helicopter suddenly burst out in flames. Reacting fast enough, Matsuri utilized a hook to swing himself into the Lunatic Eclipse building and identified the One-Eyed Owl. In the aftermath of the Quinx and Itou Squads' fight against Noro, Matsuri arrived on the scene with a team of investigators. Looking through the room's situation, he calmly disregarded the heavy atmosphere and asked if Takeomi Kuroiwa and Kuki Urie were still able to fight as he needed all able units to combat the One-Eyed Owl. His action was challenged by Urie through a death glare, being asked if he felt nothing seeing the bloody aftermath of the scene. Matsuri replied that he indeed did not feel a thing, other than that Urie was not as promising as he expected. Matsuri headed toward the rooftop to combat the One-Eyed Owl along with a new, hurried squad. Midway through their advancement, they stopped in the hallway surprised and confused as they saw Sasaki and the One-Eyed Owl battling each other outside the building's windows. Post-Rose Extermination Six months passed and Matsuri gained control of the Quinx Squad despite his disdain for them and his previous confrontation with Urie. Having become a strong and reputable squad, he commanded them with disingenuous regard. He tried to keep Urie under his thumb in particular by alluding to great achievements if he was loyal and inviting him to dinner. He told Urie his next goal of becoming leader of the S3 Squad. He attended a Special Class Investigator Meeting regarding Aogiri. Throughout most of the meeting, Matsuri was passive aggressive and disagreeable, showing open annoyance towards Sasaki's presence and attempted to undermine Ui. He got in a brief, but quite intense, argument with Yoshitoki, his father, about the outcome of the Tsukiyama Extermination Operation. Matsuri insisted the only positive thing that came of it was the defeat of Noro, however, Yoshitoki countered that also the Tsukiyama conglomerate was ceased to be taken over by humans. Yoshitoki challenged Matsuri's idea of "worth" and they had a brief stare-down until they were interrupted by the ongoing meeting. Rushima Landing Operation Matsuri was one of the officers commanding the operation and oversaw the Quinx Squad during the battle. He ordered them to exterminate all the ghouls on the beach, and continued to give them orders in the following days of the operation. During Itsuki Marude's confrontation with Yoshitoki, Matsuri heard the gunshot from another part of the ship. When he went to investigate, he came across the aftermath of the battle and discovered his father's corpse. Barely maintaining his composure, he radioed Urie to report the commander's death at the hands of an "unknown assailant." He falsely reported that Marude had committed suicide, and then collapsed to the ground after ending the transmission. Weeping hysterically, he spoke in an effeminate manner and swore revenge against Marude for his father's murder. In the aftermath of the Rushima Landing Operation, he reported to the surviving CCG investigators the results and shared the news of Sasaki's breach of Cochlea and the deaths of Kishou Arima and Yoshitoki Washuu with them. Later, while swearing his imminent hunt for Marude, an employee approached him with a report of Tsuneyoshi Washuu's murder. Post-Rushima Landing Operation Clown Siege Relationships Yoshitoki Washuu It is rumored in the CCG headquarters that he and his father do not get along well. Yoshitoki seems to have been a proactive dad during Matsuri's childhood, however all his invitations to play various sports were all rejected by Matsuri. Matsuri is seen implying that his father is not competent enough to be Bureau Director and that he should succeed him. Despite not showing any outward affection to his father, Matsuri appears to have cared for his father deeply which is seen in his hysterical outburst after finding his father's corpse and swearing revenge on Marude. Haise Sasaki He openly shows his contempt for Haise and his team and was one of who were skeptical of the Quinx project. However, Matsuri recognizes his worth as an investigator, but Haise's achievements do little to dampen his annoyance. After being informed about his defection from the CCG by apparently killing Kishou Arima and causing a prison riot at the Cochlea, Matsuri swears to eliminate him for his treachery. Itsuki Marude Marude appears to hold a low opinion of Matsuri, his own feelings towards Marude are unknown. However, after Marude discovers his family's true nature and allegedly kills his father. Matsuri vows revenge on Marude for his father and to maintain his family's secret. Koori Ui The pair appear to hold each other in mutual disdain with Matsuri thinking of Ui as a "brat" and Ui thinking Matsuri is "a sly hyena hungering for credit." Matsuri has shown sentiments of wishing him to die during the Rosewald Investigation as the ideal outcome for himself. Since Ui's failure of the Tsukiyama Extermination Operation, Matsuri has taken to making passive aggressive jabs not letting his debacle be forgotten. Kuki Urie Matsuri sees him as a potentially useful subordinate, recognizing that both share an ambitious nature. During the battle at the L.E. Building, he expressed disappointment in Urie's emotional reaction to the death of Ginshi Shirazu. However, a few months later Matsuri seems convinced that Urie has become his most loyal subordinate, and promises him greater power in exchange for his obedience. Although only little has been hinting to it, it is revealed that he has feelings for Urie, stating that when he is around him he can barely control himself, and that he loves him. Iyo Washuu While Iyo is a polite woman who supports his work yet knows nothing about it and appears to be a very kind wonderful person, Matsuri sees her as boring. While in front of her, he acted as a polite loving husband proud of his wife. However, after her leave, he did not hesitate to express his disdain at his unwanted marriage to her, and shared with Urie that he was "forced" to write letters to her after their engagement, and he would have much rather preferred to have stayed in Germany. It appears to not be the only reason of disdain he has towards his wife - Matsuri is homosexual, having romantic feelings for Urie. Quinx Squad Matsuri held little regard for the Quinx Squad and held them as particularly expendable. Despite that, he took control of them when Sasaki ceased mentorship as they proved to be more than worthwhile. Powers and Abilities A member of the Washuu Clan, Matsuri has spent his life training and working as a ghoul investigator. He is an accomplished investigator, with both combat and command operations under his belt. Swordsmanship: Matsuri demonstrates a high level of skill with a sword, fending off and killing several Clowns and V agents while badly outnumbered. Keen Intellect: Matsuri is a skilled tactician and strategist, and is quick to decipher the actions of his opponents and formulate an effective counter. During the Tsukiyama Family Extermination Operation, he immediately deduced Mirumo Tsukiyama's true intentions in smuggling his son to safety as well as narrow down the possible locations to the Lunatic Eclipse Building within a short period of time. Ghoul Physiology: Being a Washuu, Matsuri inherited several ghoul abilities, although the exact extent of his powers is unknown. * Superhuman Reflexes: He exhibits exceptional reflexes and reaction time, able to swing himself into a building mid-air right after the helicopter he was on burst into flames unexpectedly while he was deep in thought. * Keen Senses: He also demonstrates unusually keen hearing, shown when he heard a gunshot when no one else in the room had reacted to it. * Superhuman Regeneration: Matsuri's full abilities remain unknown, but his regenerative abilities are sufficient to not only allow him to survive a sword strike to the skull, but to shrug it off immediately, with no visible impairment. Trivia * Matsuri is one of only eight characters to sport facial hair. Quotes * To Urie: "You know, though I rely on the status and power given me by my Washuu name, I really do envy you all. Able to enjoy your lives to the fullest." * To himself: "All the glory won here today will go to me, the person in command. This business sure does line your pockets, sheesh. I just sit in my chair and play little mental game and my stock skyrockets." References }} Site Navigation